parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trivia on the Main James Learns A Lesson Seven Episodes.
Here are is a trivia on the main episodes for the first main seven episodes in James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories, told by George Carlin and Ringo Starr for the US. James Learns a Lesson Main Seven Episodes James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *James remembers that dreadful accident: A flashback of Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) is shown when he, while hauling twelve freight cars like a coal car, a flatcar, a log car, two stone cars, a boxcar, two hay cars, another flatcar, another boxcar, another log wagon, another coal car, and even a caboose. *The double-header: James couples to a green and yellow coach, then couples it up to two red and whites, two other green and yellows, and two other red and whites for a seven coach working, before Edward backs up and couples in front, until the two engines, coupled together and coupled to their seven coaches, depart, after James spills a shower of water on Sir Topham Hatt's new hat, before they meet Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, who depart. *James makes a hole in one of his passenger cars: When James collects a green and yellow coach and couples it to four red passenger cars, he couples up to his five coaches and sets off a high speed, only to bang the coaches so hard that he makes a hole in one of them, and gets a passenger's bootlace to fix the hole in the brakepipe. Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *James remembers his mistake with the coaches: As Thomas goes by, hauling three freight cars, and Annie and Clarabel, James remembers a flashback of how he made a hole in one of his five coaches that he was hauling, just to mend it with a passenger's bootlace. *James struggles up the hill with a freight train: When Thomas shunts a coal car, a cattle car, two boxcars, a tarp car, another coal car, another boxcar, three slate cars, another boxcar as eleven freight cars together, and a caboose, James couples to his freight train and sets off up toward Gordon's hill, only to lose four and his caboose, which roll back toward Edward and his three tan coaches, leaving James to couple back up to the other four and his caboose, and when he reaches the top, James reaches his destination while Edward follows. A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flashbacks: Three flashbacks of James hauling five coaches with one with a hole made in it, Gordon stuck on his own hill with his new freight cars, and Henry stuck in a tunnel. *James shunts Gordon's coaches and shunts some freight cars: As James collects Gordon's green and yellow coach, tan coach, white and red coach, and red coach and brings to the platform, he watches Gordon couple up to his coaches and leave before shunting some freight cars into their proper sidings. As Gordon arrives and gets uncoupled and runs light engine, James shunts some coaches for another train and couples up to Gordon's Express and takes off toward Maron station. *Taking Turns: Gordon shunts eight freight cars and a caboose together, and while James couples to Gordon's Express, the two engines with their two trains set off from Knapford station. Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Forgetting About The Conductor: As Thomas puffs his branchline toward Elsbridge station to wait for Henry's passengers, Henry, with his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, arrives late, leaving Thomas to start so quickly, and forget about the conductor, and reunite with him. Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas goes fishing: When Thomas, while hauling Annie and Clarabel, along his branchline, ignores advise from James, and catches some fish, he nearly breaks apart! Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas meets Terence: Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, meets Terence, and damages his snowplough, but gets stuck in the snow, and lets Terence pull him out. Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas meets Bertie: Thomas, who is at the junction, hauling Annie and Clarabel, meets up with Bertie, a new red bus. *Thomas takes on water: Thomas thinks he's lost, but feels better after a drink, then sets off again, after Casey Jr goes by, hauling his four coaches like his yellow one on the front, his blue one, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and his red caboose, coupled up. Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43